


Magnets

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [85]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Robots, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Could I get Pixel and Stephanie making Roboticus a Halloween costume?





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome friends to my 100th Lazytown Prompt! :D (counting the sequels I've written for other prompts)
> 
> Thank you all for your love and support! I couldn't have made it this far without your kind words. Hopefully there is much more to come! Remember, you can always find me on tumblr under the username [indigowallbreaker](http://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or submit an idea. Enjoy this 100th prompt!

Sportacus stared up at the frankly imposing robot. Roboticus stared unblinkingly down at him. On either side of Roboticus stood Pixel and Stephanie, both looking insanely proud of themselves.

“So,” Sportacus began, stepping away from his robot lookalike, “what did you do to him?”

“Well,” said Stephanie, “we were talking to Robbie about all the cool things he’s gotta have in his lair and he mentioned he still had Roboticus.”

Pixel cut in, “And I was talking about improvements that could be made and Stephanie pointed out Halloween was in a few weeks and we could improve Roboticus’ design while ALSO giving him a costume.”

“Only we couldn’t agree on what costume.”

“I said a character from Nebulous 6000 —”

“And  _I_  said an astronaut—”

“And  _I said_  a Transformer—”

Sportacus interrupted, “And you settled on... this?” He pointed at the robot.

Beaming Stephanie and Pixel both gestured at Roboticus, “A refrigerator!”

Tall as he was, Roboticus did not seem as intimidating as the last time Sportacus had seen him. His metal chest was covered in magnets of all shapes and colors. A few drawings and a fake report card were held up by a few of the magnets. 

“Do you want some water?” Pixel asked with a grin.

“Sure?”

Pixel pulled a handle on Roboticus’ torso and half of him swung open. Inside were a few water bottles and some fruit. Pixel tossed Sportacus a bottle. It was ice cold.

Sportacus let his jaw hang open, “This is  _amazing_!”

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!”

Marching up to the small group was Robbie. “I said you could  _dress him up_! Not  _ruin_  him!” He ran his hands over the robot’s chest, a horrified look on his face. He aimed a piercing glare at Stephanie and Pixel.

“They were just having fun!” Sportacus said, stepping between Robbie and the kids. “It’s just for Halloween, Robbie.”

“They turned a powerful robot that almost outran YOU into a  _kitchen appliance_!”

“Calm down—”

“I will  _not_ calm down! Do you know how long this will take to fix?! These _brats_ can’t just—”

Before Robbie could rant any further, Sportacus had handed Stephanie his water and hoisted the other man into the air.

“PUT ME DOWN, SPORTALOOP.”

“You two did excellent work,” Sportacus said brightly to the kids, ignoring the squirming Robbie in his arms. The two high fived as Sportacus walked away, Robbie still bellowing insults. Roboticus picked up a magnet Robbie had knocked off and stuck in back onto his chest.


End file.
